


It's Much More Fun With Lives on the Line

by Jellyfiggles



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bugs & Insects, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, This is seriously gross, like a lot of bugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-con while Oogie has Santa all handcuffed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Much More Fun With Lives on the Line

**Author's Note:**

> **For the Disney Kink Meme**
> 
> http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/4400.html?thread=4326192#t4326192
> 
> "What are you going to do?!"
> 
> "I'm going to do the best I can..."

**Warning:** Non-con, unwanted arousal, bondage, oral, sex with father christmas I’m so sorry, really gross sex like Boogie’s bugs are involved

 

Santa felt arms already aching as he hung from the ceiling, he was not a light man and the weight was painful. His booted feet kicked in the air, struggling futilely for purchase. “Now see here, I need to leave as the children are expecting me. For whatever reason you have chosen to entrap me, I can assure you that there will be no gain for you!”

The sack-like creature grinned wider, disappearing from his sight and Santa jerked with a gasp as the voice came from behind him, air whispering into his left ear. “Oh Sandy, we haven’t even started yet.” 

There was a hiss and Santa yelped as the snake flicked out like a tongue and licked down his neck. “Ah! Cease this ridiculous act, I have no interest in whatever games you are playing.” The tongue withdrew slightly before sliding around the shell of his ear. The creature’s… no Mr Oogie Boogie’s hands gripped his hips abruptly and Santa froze as they began to tug up his coat. “N-now wait just a m-moment-!”

Oogie Boogie laughed and jerked the coat up and then… he tore it. Buttons flew and material ripped audibly and Santa couldn’t help the choked noise that escaped his throat as his beloved coat was torn to shreds. The tatters were flung to the floor and he shivered in both fear and the sudden gust of cold air against his skin. He felt naked despite his long johns, the creature laughing deeply at his distress.

“Well well well, aren’t these the cutest pyjamas Sandy, it would be a shame if something unfortunate were to happen to them…”

Santa shuddered, eyes widening as hands tugged at the waistband of his trousers and let it snap back to skin. “Oof! I-I beg your pardon! just what are you insinuating Sir?” A nasty, niggling fear was growing in the back of his mind of just what the creature wanted but he did not want to believe it. It was too perverse and disturbing. 

The older man gulped and gave a nervous laugh, “can we not work out some kind of arrangement? I daresay I could create some kind of gift for you. I know I have never delivered presents here before but I would not mind making an excepti-iiiaaah!”

The undershirt tore loudly in the quiet, snagging and stinging the sensitive skin under his arms as it was forcibly ripped from his arms. Santa had never been as thankful for his large beard as it covered his chest. The creature laughed darkly again, dumping the torn shreds of his undershirt to the ground and then it ran it’s dirty hands down his naked back, the sensation similar to cold burlap sacking.

“Mmn, I rarely have anyone new to play with here, your skin is soft and so warm. Do you have those funny things on your front like most of the humans?” The hands slid to Santa’s sides before running up to his chest, slipping under his beard. A palm brushed one of his nipples and the older man gasped. “Oh you do! Heh, how funny. It’s getting harder, will the other one do that too?”

Santa bit his lip, his face burning hot. He tried to speak but a strangled squeak was all that escaped as the creature began rubbing and gently tweaking his nipples. What in Christmas Town did it want?! He couldn’t tell whether he felt sick or… he shook, the heat pooling in his lower abdomen embarrassing and disturbing. “Release me you fiend! I want no part in this disgusting madness.” 

Oogie Boogie paused in his ministrations, shifting to stand in front of the present giver. “Now Sandy, don’t you lie to me… I can see part of you wants to eheheh, take part.” A palm slid down as the creature smirked and the laugh came again as Santa jerked in shock as it gripped him deliberately between his legs. Oogie Boogie pressed forwards, hand rubbing the hardness between the older man’s legs. “I think it’s time we let this little feller come out, don’t you?”

Santa shook his head, gasping. “I- please… please stop this.” His back arched, the palm pressing even harder between his legs. It had been… a long long time since Mrs Clause and he had been intimate. It had never really been right for them and he had simply accepted that. He shouldn’t be enjoying this, it felt overwhelming and wrong and... and… so good. 

His long johns were slid down his chubby thighs whilst his mind was awhirl with self-loathing. “What a cute little guy, I want to kiss him.” The creature grinned at him before kneeling and Santa yelped as the snake-tongue suddenly slipped out and licked the tip of his cock with a rattling hiss. The snake opened it’s mouth and the older man cried out as it sucked on the tip, the larger burlap mouth taking in his full length. 

Santa gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. It felt bizarre and ever so good. Wet heat surrounded the tip and things wriggled and flicked and squeezed around the length. He had briefly seen the worms, spiders and the like slip from between the creature’s seams and he tried desperately not to think of them caressing his cock. Hands gripped his thighs before sliding around and cupping his rather substantial buttocks. Gasps and groans slipped from his mouth and the older man could not stop the little desperate jerks of his hips.

Oogie Boogie drew back with a wet pop, glowing drool dripping from his lower lip. He watched with older man shudder, cock twitching needily. “Not so fast Sandy, as nice as you taste, there are other games I want to play.” He gave the present giver a firm slap on his rear, making Santa yelp.

Santa opened his eyes with a gasp. He shook his head, feeling his puckered hole twitch in fearful anticipation. “Can’t we make a deal? I’ll use my mouth if you want.” His voice sounded like a strangled cat, breaking in terror. 

“Oh Sandy, there isn’t a bet you could win. And I’m sure your mouth would be absolutely scrumptious but….” Oogie Boogie trailed off, deep voice lowering in tone as the creature lifted Santa’s hips and pressed the chubby rump to his mouth. The snake-tongue hissed and Santa felt his eyes open along with his mouth with a shocked cry as wetness slid across his clenched hole.

It felt… strange. Not painful but wetly gross. A palm gripped his still-hard cock possessively and stroked ever-so-slowly it almost hurt. The tongue slicked him open and Santa grunted as the snake’s head slipped inside him. Slick drool eased him open and he shuddered, tingles buzzing up his spine and making his cock jerk in the rough palm.

For a while the silence was broken only by wet slurping and his own uncontrollable noises. The snake slid much deeper and it’s nose brushed something that made him gasp. The burst of sensation was unexpected. Oogie Boogie chuckled into his flesh and Santa jerked his hips as the snake-tongue wriggled against the spot and rubbed hard. It felt amazing. Oh, he could see spots in front of his eyes. His cock twitched, the palm having stopped it’s slow jerking motion. “Ah, oh my, please-ah!” 

To Santa’s dismay the creature drew back again as he neared his peak. There was a slurping sound as the snake withdrew and Santa felt himself twitch at the sudden emptiness. Oogie Boogie got back up on his feet and his hands slid back to grip the older man’s hips. “Shall we?” The mouth widened into a terrible grin, glowing drool dripping down to stain the green burlap. There was a soft tearing sound as a seam parted low on the creature’s abdomen, a purple, glowing length slipping out with a squelch. 

Santa panted as his hips were raised up, angling him towards the dripping cock. He felt suddenly queasy, even as his own length throbbed. “No, I implore you, please stop this!” Santa looked from the dripping cock as it’s thick head pressed up against his hole up to the smirking creature it belonged to. “Please… I’ll do anything.” 

Oogie Boogie chuckled before spitting a large puddle of glowing goo into his hand. “I know you would Sandy...” he slicked the gloop over his cock, “oh yeah, feel how wet you are.” He slid the dripping tip against the older man’s entrance with a snicker. “I hope you’re ready for me, I know I’m ready for you!” 

Santa cried out as the head was pushed in. It hurt, stinging as it stretched around the girth of the creature’s length. He closed his eyes, biting his lip as he panted. The creature’s cock became wetter and slicker and eased in even deeper. The older man chanced a look down in confusion and noticed that gloop was oozing from the split seam, a spider skittering through the slime before disappearing beneath the burlap sack. He shuddered and looked up, Oogie Boogie’s face suddenly leering close to him. 

“Mmm, you feel good Sandy…” Oogie Boogie caught the surprised older man in a kiss, using one hand to hold the bearded face still. Santa groaned as the snake-tongue entered his mouth, fearful of a poisonous bite. There wasn’t one, it licked the roof of his mouth and he gave a shocked gasp, his hips rocking into the creature’s. The length hit that strange inner part of him and he moaned brokenly as pleasurable sparks shot up his spine and groin.

Santa felt the snake kiss his tongue, fangs teasingly brushing the surface. The creature withdrew and the older man had only a second to register the feeling and what it meant before “Ah!” The cock rammed back in, hitting the spot forcibly and making him jerk upwards. A palm held his hip in place as he shuddered, Oogie Boogie letting pleasured grunts and groans muffle in the older man’s mouth.

Santa flicked his tongue shamelessly against the creature’s and prayed that his wife would never find out. It was just so overwhelmingly good, his body aflame with pleasure. He didn’t think he could last much longer, his bones aching from the brutal thrusts. Lights began to dance behind his eyelids as the sensations grew and peaked and with a sobbing cry he came, his hips shuddering.

Oogie Boogie laughed into Santa’s mouth before drawing back, the snake flicking out and licking over the creature’s lower lip. “Why Sandy, don’t you look absolutely delicious. I’d just love to eat you all up but for now I’ll settle on stuffing you full.” The mouth spread into a wide, wide grin and Santa gasped as Oogie Boogie gave a final grunt, thrusting up and filling him with hot slickness.

The older man shook, the buzz of his orgasm giving way to shock and aching limbs. He shuddered as the creature stroked his back and cheek, nuzzling into his nose. “Mmn Sandy, I think I’m going to keep you. You’re a lot of fun for an old man.”

 

End.


End file.
